GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology can help to create narrow or borderless display products, and reduce the external integrated circuit (IC) binding process is conducive to enhance productivity and reduce product costs, which has been widely used and research.
IGZO (indium gallium zinc oxide), because of its high mobility and good device stability, in the production of GOA circuit, can reduce the complexity of GOA circuit, has been widely used. In particular, because of its high mobility, when used in the fabrication of thin film transistors in GOA circuits, the size of a thin film transistor is small relative to a thin film transistor fabricated using a-Si (amorphous silicon), thereby facilitating narrow frame display; at the same time, due to good device stability, can be used to stabilize the performance of thin-film transistor power and thin-film transistor number, and then to create a relatively simple GOA circuit, and reduce power consumption.
However, the opening voltage Vth of the thin-film transistor manufactured by the IGZO is liable to be a negative value, resulting in the failure of the GOA circuit